Style Guide
This Style Guide, or Robocraft Wiki Manifesto, is a page dedicated to explaining strategies and tips for maintaining this encyclopedia's accuracy, relevance, and usefulness. Whether you're new to Wikia or not, read all of this. Note: This Manifesto is written using the second person and does not reflect the writing style that we expect throughout this wiki. But pay attention. Intro: How to Avoid Becoming a Graveyard Wiki 101 Robocraft is still in Alpha, so all it takes is some negligence here and there before the entire site becomes a graveyard of obsolete parts and mechanics. Let's have a nice Wiki with a good structure figured out before the game is 'finished', yeah? This wiki will be doing a few things differently: # Anyone (with an account) will be able to update information tables # Pages will follow a clean and concise format Following this, each page uses these components: * Description which begins with a single concise sentence (ALL PAGES) * Infobox with a picture * Table with information for all variations of the Thing How do you know what needs an Infobox? Simple rule: if it is something in your inventory, it gets an Infobox with a Picture. What pages need tables? Pretty much any item that has more than one variety, like SMGs. But the Aeroflak Cannon, for example, only comes in one type, so all of its data can go into the infobox. If a stat for something that comes in more than one kind requires you to enter a range of data in the infobox (e.g. 4-20) rather than just one number for all of them, that's an example of something that does not go in the Infobox. Before We Start... Wikia (and Wikis in general) nowadays have multiple page-editing options that fall under being either "new"/visual or "classic"/source. The differences between these are kind of like the difference between Windows and Mac (but not really): do you want to have to learn some new syntax to deal with messy, back-end de-tangling or focus on the information itself and its readability/aesthetics? For small edits, this issue doesn't matter. If you're just updating an item's table so the prices are accurate, you don't need to use the source/classic editor for that. Just... add the info to the cell. But if you plan to be an extensive contributor to Wikias/Wikipedia, you must be familiar with its script. It's pretty much exactly like the one Wikipedia uses, you know what I mean, brackets and apostrophes all over the place, equals signs here and there. Practice and learn this stuff so you know how to deal with back-end annoyances when the visual editor isn't cooperating. If you don't know something Google it. Since the creation of this wiki not too long ago me and Rath13x have gotten very little sleep figuring out what does and doesn't work. Unless you can edit wikias with your eyes closed, just trust us. If you have suggestions to improve the standard of this wiki, please share it, and we may amend the Manifesto to include it. Infoboxes For all cubes, i.e. movement, special, and hardware cubes (including weapons), use the "Weapon" template. You can add this by going to Insert > Template then search "Weapon." Then, fill in all applicable fields with CORRECT values directly from the game or a verified, current source. The original code for this template can be found at Template:Weapons. Even non-weapons use this "Weapons" template because renaming fields in a template breaks that field for all pages that use it. Originally, we were going to make different templates for different cube types before we realized it would be better to make a master Infobox and just fill in what applies. So, in order to prevent mass panic, Template:Weapons is thus a locked page. Since all cubes use this template, not all fields apply. Obviously, Insect Legs don't have a blast radius, so leave that blank. When you are done, click and drag the infobox to the top of the editing box. It will (and should) still be right-aligned, just higher up on the page like a real, grown-up wiki. :) Consistency in formatting is important. Here are some examples of how you should type units: * 42.0/shot * 666.69/sec * 2.71 m What about something like the Plasma masses, which are different depending on which Plasma launcher it is? Don't put it in the Infobox :^) Put those values in the table below, in their respective rows. ''Copied from the Intro: ''If a stat for something that comes in more than one kind requires you to enter a range of data in the infobox (e.g. 4-20 kg) rather than just one number for all of them, that's an example of something that does not go in the Infobox. Tables Nice you made a cute Infobox and =